Under a Neon Moon
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: Another JV oneshot from me. This time, it appears as though Jet has some competition, and it's none other than...Roykman! Read to find out what happens!


OOC: I just love Jet and Virginia one-shots, as this is my third. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Wild Arms 3

-An Interjection-

**Under a Neon Moon**

"So, you guys ready?" Gallows Caradine asked of his traveling companions. He scanned the area, and saw two of the other three people whom he was on a journey with. There was Jet Enduro, leaning nonchalantly against the wooden post of the welcoming arch of the town of Boot Hill. He had his ARM in his hand, twirling the automatic weapon around his finger with little effort.

"Not yet, Gallows." Another voice chimed in. It was that of Clive Winslett, the sniper from Humphery's Peak. "We're still missing someone."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious..." Jet sneered with a scoff.

Clive merely rolled his eyes at Jet's rude comment.

"What the heck is taking Ginny so long, anyway?" Gallows asked no one in particular.

"I'm not really sure." Clive answered, removing his glasses from his face. He wiped the spectacles clean with his overcoat, then replaced them onto his face. "But it certainly isn't like her to be tardy."

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" A new voice entered the area. It belonged to a young female, with long brown hair, braided behind her back.

"Virginia." Clive said as the leader of this small group of Drifters finally arrived.

"Took you long enough, kiddo." Gallows teased.

"I know, I didn't think it was time to go already, I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"Caught up in the moment?" Jet said curiously. "What, is spending time with your aunt and uncle some sort of new thing? I mean, damn, you only make us come here every other week..."

"I don't believe that's what she's talking about, Jet." Clive said as he pointed past Virginia to yet another approaching figure.

"...the hell?" Jet's brow raised as the newest figure came to the side of Virginia and took a hold of her hand. The young Drifter girl blushed profusely.

"You startled me!" Virginia whined.

"Ha ha ha, terribly sorry about that, Virginia." The figure apologized curtly.

"What's this all about?" Jet demanded to know, throwing his Airget-lamh B/V2 back into its holster incredibly forcefully.

"Roykman, you sly dog you!" Gallows boasted as he grabbed Roykman, the traveling salesman, across the shoulder. "So that's why Ginny's been taking so many trips to this place!"

"Yes, that is correct, Gallows." Roykman answered sheepishly. "I must say I've grown quite accustomed to this place, it's so calm, but yet at the same time, there's plenty of people for which to peddle my simple wares."

"Not only that..." Virginia mused as she poked Roykman in the stomach. The young salesman jolted slightly.

"Ah, yes, of course. How could I forget, the greatest treasure of all, one that cannot be bought with all of the Gella in this grand world of Filgaia."

"Much better!" Virginia beamed happily.

"Okay, you guys lost me..." Jet said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious Jet?" Clive asked of the silver haired Drifter.

"Not really..." Jet mumbled.

"Our young Virginia's in love."

"What!" Jet exclaimed.

"It's true!" Virginia squealed. "Roykman is such a gentleman! He's always been there for us, ready to sell us whatever we need. It's like he was sent from above to help us!"

"I believe it is you who has descended from the heavens, Virginia, I'm just a simple businessman."

Virginia blushed even more profusely than ever.

"He's so sweet!" Virginia said with a content sigh, pulling Roykman's arm around her shoulder.

"Congratulations, the both of you!" Clive applauded. "Ah, young love, it is indeed a wondrous thing. Why, I remember when I first started courting Katherine..."

"Skip it." Jet cut Clive off. "I don't wanna hear any of this crap."

"Whatsa matter punk?" Gallows jeered. "You sound even more irritable than ever, can't take the sight of two people in love?"

"Oh please..." Jet spat indignantly. "Does it look like I care? No, I'd say I'm more pissed off that this clown is holding us up with his sweet talk garbage."

"My, how colorful..." Roykman trailed off.

"Jet!" Virginia shrieked. "That was mean! Apologize to Roykman!"

"Not a chance." Jet challenged.

"Oooooooh!" Fumed Virginia. "You're such a big jerk! Why can't you be more like sweet Roykman here?"

"Hmm, why can't I be more like some wimpy peddler...thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

"Hmph!" Virgnia snorted.

"Please, please, you two should not be fighting like this, you've still much left to do." Roykman said. "I think it would be best if you got along as best you could, for the fate of our world of Filgaia!"

"Roykman is absolutely correct." Clive announced. "The world depends on our success, so you two must put aside your differences, it is for the good of all of the people who live on this desolate world we call home."

"Yeah punk," Gallows said. "Drop the act, you ain't fooling anyone."

"Act? You have one too many last night or something?" Jet retorted. "I'm just speaking the facts here. This guy talks like he's actually out there with us, when he obviously hasn't been there for one damn thing. He wasn't there at Yggdrasil, now was he?"

"Jet..." Virginia said lowly.

"Quit talking like you know what's going on out there." Jet ordered, shooting a dirty look in Roykman's direction. "I'm sure your little girlfriend hasn't told you all the details of what's gone down."

"...you are right, Jet." Roykman admitted. "I am not blessed with the power of ARMs like all of you, nor do I have the inherant ability to draw off of each other as the four of you. But, I help in any way I can. If it's by selling my wares to further aide your quest, then I will take whatever oppurtunity I can get to help save my home world of Filgaia."

"You've been a big help, to all of us, young Roykman." Clive said proudly.

"What he said." Gallows agreed. "You've come through for us in a pinch time and again, and it's really appreciated."

"I'm very glad." Roykman said in earnest. "Well then, far be it from me to keep you from your journey any longer."

Roykman let go of Virginia's hand, then looked deeply into her eyes.

"Please, I ask that all of you take care of Miss Virginia here. She is my greatest treasure."

"You can count on it!" Gallows said with a reassuring wink.

"Yes, we will make sure Virginia is always safe, of this we promise."

"We?" Jet spoke again. "What's this 'we' crap? You look out for the princess here, not me. I'm only out for number one, and that's me, myself, and I."

"Is that so, Jet?" Clive said with a grin. "If I remember correctly, it was you who dashed in to save Virginia from those falling rocks..."

"Only because you two are slow." Jet shot back.

"Perhaps..." Clive said in reply.

"Heh, I should really cut back on all the alcohol...I'm outta shape." Gallows admitted.

"Nah, I like you guys just the way you are!" Virginia said happily. "Two of you, anyway..."

"Are you guys done talking yet? We're wasting time." Jet reprimanded his fellow Drifters.

"Yes, Jet is right, you should all get going." Roykman said. "Be careful, Virginia, I cannot imagine what I would do should something happen to you."

"You won't have to worry, Roykman." Virginia whispered. "I'll come back to you."

Jet's hands, while hidden behind his back, were clenched so hard, he could feel his skin beginning to blister. His twin scarves covered the lower portion of his face, which made it impossible for the others to see just how hard he was breathing.

"May the Guardians protect you." Roykman said, planting a small kiss on Virginia's cheek.

"They sure make a cute couple, eh?" Gallows said, elbowing Clive.

"Most definitely." Clive said, agreeing with Gallows notion.

"Please wait for me, I'll return whenever I can." Virginia said, returning Roykman's kiss with one of her own.

It was then that something inside Jet snapped. His anger was reaching the boiling point. They had since worn his patience down, and now, with this sickening display of affection, Jet finally decided that was the last straw.

"The hell with this! The hell with all of you!" Jet yelled as he ran out of Boot Hill in a flash.

"What the...! Hey! Get your skinny ass back here!" Gallows shouted angrily at Jet, but by the time the group had exited Boot Hill, Jet was already on his horse, and in the distance.

"What was that all about?" Gallows asked. "Did he flip his lid or something?"

"I think I know what it is," Clive said. "I remember one time, during a date with Katherine, this other young man..."

"Oi..." Gallows murmered, slapping himself on the forehead. "Now's not the time for a trip down memory lane."

"Ah, yes, of course, sorry." Clive said in embarrassment. "Where do you think he has gone?"

"I'll look for him." Virginia said, coming in between her two Drifter friends. "And I'll go alone."

"Say what? You sure that's wise, Ginny?" Gallows asked in concern.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Gallows, I'll be fine. Hehe..."

"Uh oh...I didn't like that little mischeivious giggle of yours..." Said Clive.

Virginia mounted her horse and rode off into the distance.

"I think that worked out rather well, wouldn't you agree?" Roykman said, coming up behind Gallows and Clive.

"What worked rather well?" Gallows asked.

"Miss Virginia is such an amazing person, isn't she?" Roykman inquired.

"Don't we know it." Clive agreed.

"Perhaps one day, I too shall meet a woman as wonderful as she. It is very unfortunate that she is already taken."

"Huh...?" Gallows was taken aback by Roykman's last statement.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Clive. "Such a devious girl she is! Why, I've never seen such a show in all of my years! I will most certainly have to tell Katherine about this the next time we visit Humphery's Peak!"

"Hey, mind clueing me in here guys?" Gallows requested. "You're not making any sense!"

"I think it's safe to say our journey has been postponed for another day." Clive said. "Come Gallows, Roykman and I shall explain the entire situation to you over a nice drink."

"Hey, works for me!" Gallows gladly accepted Clive's offer, and soon he, Roykman, and Clive all returned to Boot Hill.

Jet tore through the train station near Boot Hill. Running up to the ticket sales counter, he slammed a large handful of Gella on it.

"Gimme a damn ticket." He ordered.

"Where to, sir?" The clerk asked politely.

"Anywhere but here, just gimme one." Jet ordered again.

"I hear Claiborne is nice this time of you, perhaps you..."

"Fine, I'll take it."

The clerk printed out a ticket and handed it to Jet. Snatching the ticket, Jet bolted to the nearest departing train.

"Sir!" The clerk called out to Jet. "This is far too much Gella for where you're going! You overpaid!"

While Jet would normally never do anything as crazy as give extra money for something, he didn't seem to care. He boarded the train, then flopped down in the nearest seat he could find. Closing his eyes, Jet tried to force himself to go to sleep.

Hours later, the train entered the station, and Jet awoke with a start. He ran out of the train car, then out of the station, not even once looking back at the strange stares he was getting from other commuters.

He darted across the vast plains, his destination was unclear, even to him, but he knew he had to get away from all of the disgusting show of feelings exhibited by Virginia and her newfound boyfriend, Roykman.

Along the way, Jet was stopped by a small horde of monsters who were roaming the plains, looking for their next meal. They growled at Jet ferociously. Jet slung his ARM out in reply.

"Not now, not ever!" Jet yelled as he planted a single bullet into the head of each monster, right between their eyes. The spent shell casings flew from the chamber of the Airget-lamh, but by the time they hit the ground, Jet was already gone.

Coming into the closest town he could find, Jet learned that he had come into Claiborne. Reholstering the Airget-lamh, Jet went for the place where he knew he could relax, the bar. Shoving the doors leading to the saloon open, he took a seat at the nearest empty table. He propped his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair, just as he always did.

"Hey, don't I know you?" A young voice interrupted Jet's intense thinking.

"Gimme something to drink kid. Anything strong will work." Jet said, tossing his gil to the young girl before him, Martina.

"Are you okay?" Martina asked innocently.

"It's not your place to go snooping into your customer's business." Jet said coldly.

"Sorry..." Martina said lowly. She brought the Gella over to the barkeep, her mother Mileux.

"Mommy, I think that's the young man who was with the nice lady who helped me find you."

"It is, Martina." Mileux said. "But he seems troubled right now, so let's do whatever can to make sure he has a pleasant stay."

"What do you think happened?" Martina asked.

"One can only imagine, child." Mileux replied, handing Martina a bottle on a tray. "Here, take this to him, perhaps it will help calm his mind."

"Okay." Martina obeyed, bringing the tray over to Jet.

"Here you are, Mister Jet, wasn't it?"

"Thanks kid, now scram, the grown up needs to be alone." Jet said as he took a long swig of the bottle.

Over the course of the night, Jet exhausted a fair supply of his Gella, ordering drink after drink, getting further and further intoxicated. He almost felt like Gallows, letting himself become lost in the embrace of the alcohol, but at the moment, he didn't care. He felt the strange need to drown out all of what was going on around him, and the only effective way he found to do that was to go to the bottom of every bottle he could get his grubby hands on.

Hours later...

"Oh man..." Jet groaned as he lurched forward onto the table. His insides felt like they were twisted in a thousand knots, and he was incredibly dizzy. The whole room spun around him like it were some sort of merry-go-round.

"Jeez...I'm so wasted..."

"I'll have a drink too, please." A voice said. Jet's vision was so blurry from the liquor, he couldn't even see whoever had just down at his table.

"That seat's saved..." Jet sputtered, trying to prevent himself from retching.

"Oh yeah?" The person challenged. "For who?"

"Someone who's not as annoying as you." Jet shot back. It was then that it hit him.

"Aw hell..." Jet groaned even louder. "How'd you find me?"

"It sure wasn't easy, let me tell you." The person said in a huff. "What's with you all of a sudden, Jet?"

"Just needed a drink." Jet replied, stifling an intoxicated laugh.

"You know we have a bar back in Boot Hill, so what made you come all the way out here?"

"None of your damn business, that's what." Jet retorted, clutching his head.

"Damn it, you're making my headache even worse..." He complained.

"Here you are, Miss Virginia." Jet could hear Martina's voice, followed by the sound of a bottle being set onto the table.

"Hey, you're too young for that stuff." Jet said.

"So are you." Virginia mused, taking a small drink of her beverage.

"I'm not like you, so I've got an excuse."

"A pretty poor excuse, if you ask me." Virginia said.

"Nobody's asking you." Jet retorted once more.

"It's really late you know, Jet." Virginia pointed out.

"What, you got me under some sorta curfew or something? Do I look like your little whipped boyfriend who'll just do whatever you say? Sorry, but that ain't my style."

"That's all too true. You've got your own way of life, and that's being a complete jerk who only cares about himself."

"Pretty much, yeah." Jet snickered.

"...at least, that's what I thought, until today." Virginia said slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll take it from here." Virginia called out. Jet could hear her setting some Gella on the table, then she moved over to him and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, get your damn hands offa me!" Jet fumed. He wanted to fight back, but he was so drunk that his body wouldn't even comply. All he could do was let Virginia cart him outside of the bar and into the empty streets of Claiborne. Night had since fallen, and all the townspeople were tucked away in their beds.

Once they had exited the bar, Virginia let go of Jet, and he stumbled forward, then fell to the ground.

"I'm gonna puke..." Jet warned as he felt the contents of his many previous hours of binge drinking coming back up.

"At least do that somewhere where no one can see it!" Virginia shrieked. But it was too late.

"Ugh, man...I don't remember eating that..." Jet said as he wiped the remains of his vomit from his face.

"That's disgusting Jet!" Virginia belittled the silver haired young man. "I'd expect something like this from Gallows, but not from you!"

"Yeah yeah, save it." Jet said as he sat up against a fencepost. "Though I guess I did go a little overboard, huh?"

"A little?" Virginia questioned. "You ran off for what looked to be no reason, then I find you here, drowning yourself in a habit I'd never expect someone like you to take up!"

"Hey, people change, nothing wrong with that." Jet said.

"It is when it's you, Jet."

"Get off my back already!" Jet yelled.

"I will when you finally decide to grow up!"

Virginia turned away and stamped her foot on the ground.

"I don't know why I even bothered looking for you! You're such a baby, I swear!"

"And you're a spoiled brat, what's your point?"

Virginia gasped. She bowed her head and took a seat right there on the ground.

"That hurt, Jet..."

"Whatever..."

"No, not 'whatever'!" Virginia yelled. "It was alla joke, okay! A big joke!"

"What was?"

"Urgh!" Virginia steamed at Jet's ignorance. "I thought this'd finally open your eyes, but you're still just as thick as ever!"

Jet plugged his ears, trying to drown out Virginia's loud voice, as it only made his head hurt even more.

Virginia took a deep breath, then got to her feet once more. She looked at the sad excuse of a man who sat before her, drenched in his own filth. Normally, any lesser of a woman would despise a man like this, but Virginia was different. She couldn't help but feel drawn to Jet, for some reason or another.

"I staged the whole thing." Virginia said again. "Roykman was just playing along because I asked him to."

"So...what's your point...?"

"I did this to make you jealous, Jet! There! I said it! Are you happy now?"

"Jealous?" Jet said, cocking his head in confusion.

"Yes! Jealous! But all it did was blow up in my face!"

Virginia kicked a small patch of dirt near her feet and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jet..."

"Now you're sorry? What gives?"

"I thought this would make you finally see what I've been trying to tell you, but it turned out all wrong..."

"Nice try, I guess." Jet said sarcastically.

"I'll see you in Boot Hill Jet, whenever you decide to come back..."

Virginia began to walk to the exit of Claiborne.

"Hey, come on, don't be such a prude." Jet called out once more. "If you were trying to piss me off, let me tell you, it worked."

"That wasn't the reason..." Virginia said as she stopped once more to look back at Jet.

It took him a few moments, but Jet struggled to his feet, then staggered over to Virginia.

"Alright, quit with the depression already, would ya?" Jet asked. "You're right, though, I guess I still have a lot to learn about this whole "teamwork" thing."

"And again, you still don't get it!" Virginia said angrily, storming past Jet.

"What don't I get?"

"This isn't about the team! This is about me, and you!"

Jet took a step back, Virginia's last sentence almost flooring him.

"Whoa, slow down there, so you mean this whole thing with that Roykman guy was..."

"Finally, you get it!" Virginia exclaimed.

"Damn..." Jet thought to himself. "All that for..."

"Yes Jet, for you." Virginia finished Jet's sentence. "There, are you happy now? You turned my plans completely around, this was supposed to get you to finally see what you have before you, by making it look like it was out of your reach. But you found some way for me to be the one to admit defeat..."

"I told you it worked, didn't I?"

"This wasn't to make you angry Jet!"

"I know, that was just the booze talking."

"Huh?" Virginia said in confusion.

"I can't say it felt all too great to see you acting all lovey-dovey with that dope Roykman, I mean, that guy's such a loser."

"That's mean, Jet!" Virginia yelled. "Roykman's a wonderful guy, I just wish I hadn't..."

"Hadn't what?"

Virginia shook her head and let out a long sigh.

"I just wish I hadn't fallen for you first..."

Jet looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Virginia."

"What is it, Jet?"

"...Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

Without another word, Jet moved over to Virginia and draped his hand over her shoulder.

"What say we get outta here? I've had my fill for one night."

Virginia smiled contently, bringing her arm around Jet's waist, keeping him standing.

"Alright, but you better promise me that you won't even pull a stunt like this again!"

"Yeah, sure, promise." Jet said with a grin.

"That wasn't sincere!" Virginia said as she playfully nudged Jet in the stomach.

"Let's just get back to Boot Hill, I'm sure those bozos are worried about you."

"Fine, fine, have it your way." Virginia consented as the two limped out of Claiborne, then back to the train station. Jet took a seat on the nearby bench as Virginia got their tickets back to the station closest to her hometown.

"Thank you!" Virginia gleefully said as she took hold of the two tickets from the clerk.

"Okay Jet, let's go, we don't wanna miss our train!"

She saw Jet still sitting on the bench. His arms were crossed, and his head was tilted down onto his chest.

"Jet?"

Virginia walked over to Jet and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Jet..."

Virginia shook her head in frustration as she sat down next to Jet, who had passed out from the liquor. Dropping the tickets to the ground near her feet, Virginia ultimately decided that this would be where she and her Drifter companion would stay for the night. She felt a little uneasy staying in such an open location, but she felt somewhat safe with Jet here alongside her, even if he was soundasleep.A chill wind blew through the station, causing Virginia to shiver.

But, almost as if on cue, Jet's sleeping body tilted from the gentle push of the wind and fell onto Virginia's shoulder. For being the android that he was, he still felt incredibly warm. Virginia pulled Jet closer to her, wrapping her arms around his slender, but muscular waist once more.

And so the two Drifters fell asleep at that very train station, underneath the glowing advertisements welcoming visitors to the station. It was their own personal neon moon...


End file.
